Heroes are back
by Di.M.H
Summary: After defeating Nightmare things are peaceful but not for long. The purple guy appears and reveals that Spring Bonnie is alive which cause a strain in Bonnie and Toy Chica's relationship but that's not all; a mysterious figure has been contacting Toy Chica to warn her about the purple guy.


**Di.M.H: "Finally, finally, part two is finished but things are going to get complicate from here guys. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think, part three will come out soon. Please guys R &R, Peace out gang."**

 _Heroes are back_

#

Heroes 1, Toy Chica's worst day

#

The snow was melting and that meant spring was around the corner. Toy Chica sat there watching the snow melt away. She always liked spring the best. It wasn't too cold or too hot it was just right. She stared out the window dream fully. She had planned on hanging out with Mangle for the day. She looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend; Bonnie goofing around with his best friend Foxy.

She giggled as they were throwing a ball around that they kept jumping for. She stood up and walked off to her room. She got there and noticed her favorite plushie was missing. She sighed and left the room. She saw JJ and BB playing peek-a-boo with a table. She didn't she see her plushie with them so she walked away.

Mangle was sitting on the small stage trying on a pirate hat that Foxy had. She would try it on sometimes and Foxy would say that she looked cute with it on her head. She waved to Toy Chica when she came out into the room.

"Hi Mangle," she said, "Have you seen my plushie?"

"No which one," Mangle asked.

"My favorite one," she replied.

"Oh the Bonnie one?"

She nodded. Mangle shook her head. Toy Chica sighed and thanked her. She walked off and ended up tripping onto the floor. She cried out only to have a hand reached out and grab her wrist. She looked up to see Bonnie standing there. She blushed at him. Prince charming to the rescue once again: Bonnie always came to her aid.

"You okay," he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

He pulled her up to her feet. She thanked him by kissing his cheek. He smiled at her. She looked down to see what she tripped on. Her eyes widened when she saw her plushie on the floor. She picked it up and held it behind her back.

"What did you trip over," he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "just my own two feet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Then what about that plushie behind you?'

Busted it! She looked at him. He smiled at her. She pulled out the plushie. He titled his head to the side. She sighed.

"Isn't that one of the plushies I gave you?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find it until now."

"I wonder what it was doing here."

"I don't know."

He leaned over and kissed her beak. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. They pulled away for air.

"I'm glad that you're okay though," he said.

"Don't worry I'm fine," she replied.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "Freddy wants us for some reason."

"I'll be right there Foxy," Bonnie replied.

He turned to her. They kissed once more before he walked away. He followed Foxy down the hall to where Freddy was. Toy Chica sighed and walked off. She took the plushie back to her room and placed it on her bed. She walked out of the room. She walked into the game room and decided to play a game or two. She started up a game and began to play. Right away she died and groaned. She smacked the machine only to have it hard her palm.

"Ow," she cried.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. She went into one of the stalls and the toilet shot out water at her. She cried out as she got wet. She groaned as the toilet finally stopped shooting out water. She walked over to the sink and the same thing happened again. She screamed out as it hit her.

"What's going on here," she cried out.

#

She finally cleaned up and made her way to the stage room. Toy Bonnie was playing his guitar when he ended up losing control of the speaker and it shocked her. She cried out in pain. Toy Bonnie gasped in horror. The speaker finally stopped shocking her body.

"Toy Chica are you okay," Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine TB," she replied.

"What just happened," Toy Freddy asked.

He and Mangle came out from the back room. Toy Bonnie was helping Toy Chica up to her feet. She wiped herself again as he kept apologizing. She told him that it wasn't' his fault. He told the others what happened.

"Are you okay," Mangle asked, "do we need the puppet to take a look at you?"

"No, I'm fine," said Toy Chica, "it was just a fluke."

"Did you break a mirror or something," Toy Freddy asked.

"No I didn't."

"We should take you to the puppet right now," said Mangle.

"I got lightening powers remember after Bonnie saved me."

"We should just have him check," said Toy Freddy.

"Seriously guys I'm fine."

She ended up falling onto the floor. She groaned annoyed. They ran to help her up. She got up before they could. She began to see double and held her head. Mangle caught her before she fell again. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie looked each other.

"We're taking you to the puppet right now," said Mangle.

"No complaining about it," said Toy Freddy.

"I would argue with you guys but I'm seeing double right now, let's go see the puppet."

"Finally," said Toy Bonnie, "I thought we would have to knock you out again."

"You do that then I'll…"

She held her head again. Mangle grabbed her shoulder. She thanked her. Mangle turned to Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy looked at her.

"Go get Foxy or one of them to carry her," she said.

"No, Bonnie would hear about it and would come running," said Toy Chica, "I don't want him to worry."

"He's your boyfriend," said Toy Bonnie, "It's his job to worry about you."

"Just don't tell him."

"Fine," said Mangle, "Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie help me walk her there."

"Thank you Mangle."

"I would be the same way if I was in your place. I wouldn't want Foxy to worry about me either."

#

They got the back room where the puppet and Gold spent their time these days. Toy Bonnie came to a halt nearly knocking the others over. Toy Freddy yelled at him for stopping like that. Toy Bonnie pointed to the room.

"B is in there," he said.

"Crap," said Toy Chica, "just take me to my room and get the puppet. I can't let Bonnie see me like this."

"He would find out sooner or later," said Toy Freddy, "he'll fix up the speaker and I'm sure that Freddy would check the cameras to see what happened."

Toy Chica cursed under her breath. She knew that he was right. That would be on camera. Could this day get any worse? She let out a sigh and slipped out of their grasp. Mangle called out her name. She hit the floor hard nearly breaking her beak.

"What was that," a voice called out from the back room.

"Pick me up hurry," said Toy Chica, "Bonnie is coming."

They quickly helped her up to her feet. She thanked them. Bonnie came out of the room. He looked around until he saw them. He that they were holding Toy Chica up making him realize that she was hurt.

"What happened," he asked.

"She got shocked by the speaker," said Toy Bonnie, "I tried plugging in my guitar when it went crazy and zapped her."

Bonnie picked her up into his arms and carried her into the room. The puppet and Gold looked at them. The others stepped into the room. They explained what happened to them. Bonnie held onto her as he set her down onto at table.

"We'll look at her," said Gold, "you all wait outside."

The toys nodded and left the room. Bonnie looked down at her worried. She reached up and touched his cheek and stroked it. He touched her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Bonnie, you need to wait outside too," said Gold.

"I can help," said Bonnie.

"Your emotions would get in the way," said the puppet, "just please let us handle this."

"Fine," said Bonnie, "but if I hear screaming then I'm coming in."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. She assured him that she'll be fine. He looked at her before leaving the room. Toy Chica could still see double but she knew where he was by feel alone. His touch was something that she'll never forget ever.

#

Toy Chica woke up and her vision was normal again. The puppet flowed over toward her. He did one finally check before he said anything.

"You only had suffered minor damage," he said, "Your powers have adsorbed most of the electricity anyways. You'll be fine now but be care okay."

"Yeah I get it thanks," she said.

She got up and left the room. The others were waiting for her outside. She stepped out only to be pulled into a kiss by Bonnie. She smiled and returned the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other. The others walked over to her. They pulled away when Mangle made a sound to get their attention. They looked at the others. Bonnie still held her in his arms.

"How do you feel," Mangle asked.

"I'm okay," she replied.

"You had us worried," said Toy Freddy.

"Yeah I'm really sorry Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie.

"Don't worry about it TB," she said, "it wasn't your fault."

"I'm just glad that you're okay," said Bonnie.

She looked up at him and stroked his cheek. He smiled down at her. She kissed his nose. He chuckled. She placed her head on his chest. He held her tightly and protectively. She knew that he wasn't going to let her out his sights if he knew the day kind of day she was having. Bonnie got very protectively of her and everyone knew that.

#

Toy Bonnie groaned as Foxy placed his cards down. Foxy laughed and reached over for the chips. Bonnie grabbed his hand and showed his hand. Foxy groaned and bashed his head on the table. Bonnie chuckled and pulled the chips toward him.

"Thanks again Foxy," he said.

"Shut up," said Foxy.

"Wow B," said Toy Bonnie, "you really know how to clean house."

"It's all in the cards," said Bonnie, "and besides now I can take out my girl for dinner."

"Shut up Bon."

Toy Chica and Mangle sat on the small stage talking. Toy Chica had told her about her day. Mangle felt sorry for her.

"You have been having a bad day, huh?"

"It's the worst day ever."

She cried out as she fell back onto the stage. Mangle asked her if she was okay. She nodded and sat up rubbing her head. She swore under her breath. Chica was sitting at a table eating pizza when Freddy came in to talk to her. Toy Freddy walked into the room with a tray of cinnamon rolls. Toy Chica took her cupcake and threw it at his head.

"Hey!" he cried.

"Those aren't ready yet," she hissed, "go put them back. They're still too hot."

"But I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

He turned around only to bump into BB and JJ running around the room. He cried out as he fell back. The tray fell into the air. Toy Chica cried out as the whole tray hit her face. Mangle gasped in horror. Bonnie jumped to his feet and ran over. The others came running too. Toy Chica sat up making the tray to fall to the floor. She had cinnamon on her.

"Toy Chica," Chica cried out, "are you okay?"

"Damn it Toy Freddy," she swore, "you shouldn't have taken them out so soon."

"Sorry," he said.

"Toy Chica are you okay," Bonnie asked.

He reached her before the others did. He helped her get them off her. Mangle took her to the bathroom to clean up. She swore under her breath. Chica and Toy Freddy cleaned up the mess that was made. Toy Freddy had apologized when she came out from the bathroom. Toy Chica told him to forget about it.

"You okay angel," Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Did I get it all?"

"Yeah," said Mangle, "you're good."

"Actually," said Bonnie, "you missed a spot."

"Where?"

"Right here."

He kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him. If this was the end of her day then maybe it wasn't so bad.

"You tricked me," she teased.

"Couldn't help it," he replied, "you're so beautiful."

"You're cute," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again. The others left the room letting them have some privately. Bonnie knew how to make a bad into a good day. She was so glad that she had him as a boyfriend. He was the best she ever had but then again he was the only boyfriend she ever had. She only wanted him and no one else could take his place.

#

#

#

#

#

Heroes 2, Freddy X Chica

#

Freddy was in the back room since there was no one in it right now. He peered out to make sure that no one was coming. Once he was sure that no one would hear him. He turned to a plushie that he placed on the table.

"Chica," he said, "You are so not ugly and not fat I was thinking that we should be a couple."

He groaned knowing that was stupid. He tried it again but it wasn't any better than the first time. He threw his arms in the air in annoyance.

"This will never work," he said.

"I'll say," said a voice, "what do you say Bon?"

Freddy spun around to see Bonnie and Foxy leaning against the entrance watching him. He glared at them.

"What are you two doing here," he asked.

"Watching you screwing up," said Foxy.

"Get out," he barked.

"Ya know Freddy," said Bonnie, "We could help you with Chica."

"No way," said Freddy.

"Do you even what to say," Foxy asked.

"Chica you are so not ugly and you are not fat…"

Bonnie slapped himself in the face while Foxy burst out laughing. Freddy glared at him annoyed. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"You should on work that Freddy, Hey Foxy guard the door while I help Freddy."

"Okay bud."

"What makes you think that you could help me," Freddy asked.

"Oh come on," said Bonnie, "I say romantic stuff to Toy Chica all the time. I know what to say to a girl."

"Fine you can help me so what should I say?"

"I believe the real reason is what is it about her that you love about her?"

"Huh?"

"What is it about Chica you love Freddy. If you can think of how you feel about her then the rest is easy."

"That may work for you but I'm not you Bonnie."

"Freddy it's all about feeling; if you don't put your feelings in it then it's meaningless."

"Listen to him Freddy," Foxy called out, "he's knows what he's talking about. I'm surprise that he hasn't gotten her in bed yet."

"Shut up Foxy," Bonnie hissed.

Freddy let out a sighed. Foxy had a point. Bonnie was a good boyfriend. He always did everything for Toy Chica. He would go to the end of the earth for her if that made her happy. Freddy had seen their relationship himself everyday and he always wanted to be that way with Chica. He looked at Bonnie.

"Alright fine," he said, "let's hear it."

"Good," said Bonnie, "Now let's get started."

"Good job Bon," said Foxy.

"I said shut up back there."

#

Chica was standing in the kitchen. Toy Chica came into the room. She waved to her and Chica waved back.

"What's wrong Chica," Toy Chica asked.

"It's Freddy," said Chica, "I've been thinking on how I can tell him what I feel but I am afraid. How did you tell Bonnie your feelings?"

"Well that's a long story," Toy Chica replied, "but it involves him saving me."

"Well, I can't do anything like that."

"Chica just talk to him."

"What do I say?"

"The truth."

"I know that but how do I say it?"

"That's for your heart to decide."

"My heart?"

"Yes, when I'm with Bonnie; I let my heart out. I give him my heart and he gives me back his in return."

"That's maybe easy for you two but it's not like that'll work with Freddy."

"Just think about what you want to say or don't. Sometimes the best things happen when you don't think."

#

Freddy stood there peering into the kitchen where Toy Chica and Chica were. He held a plushie in his hand. He looked over at the two other boys.

"I can't do this," he said.

"Too late to turn back now Freddy," said Foxy.

"You can do it Freddy," said Bonnie, "just let your feelings out like we talked about."

"But Toy Chica is in there," said Freddy.

"Don't worry about her," said Bonnie, "I'll deal with her."

"Going to get her in your bed huh Bon," Foxy teased.

"Shut up asshole," Bonnie growled at him.

"Hey angel," he called, "can I see you for a sec?'

"Sure thing cutie," Toy Chica called back, "I'll be right there."

"Cutie," Foxy chuckled.

"Shut up jerk."

Toy Chica came out and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What's up," she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink."

"Sure."

They walked off caught up their own little world. Freddy watched them walk away. How could it be that easy for Bonnie? That guy never showed emotions in the past but now that Toy Chica was in his life it was different. He decided to back out but he forgot about Foxy. Foxy pushed him into the room and closed the door behind him.

Freddy looked at the door and sighed. Foxy wouldn't let him out until he told her his feelings. Freddy hide the plushie behind his back.

"Um Chica," he called.

Chica popped up from where she was sitting. She saw him standing there. She waved to him and he waved back. He could feel his emotions just like Bonnie had said. Maybe it was that easy as Bonnie made it out to be.

"What's up Freddy," she asked, "did something happened?"

"No nothing happened," he replied.

"Oh, then what's up?"

"Um Chica there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Chica the chicken, you are very beautiful and you make me a very happy when we are together. You know that I'm not a talkative bear but here it goes. Chica I love you and would you be my girlfriend?"

He pulled out the plushie. Chica gasped in shock. She took the plushie and kissed him. Freddy stood there in shock but relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss. Chica wrapped her arms around him.

"Is that a yes," Freddy asked.

"It's a yes," she said, "I love you too Freddy."

#

"So, how did it go," Toy Chica asked.

Freddy looked over at Bonnie; who was sitting beside her. Bonnie just smiled at him. Freddy glared at him.

"You told her," he said.

"She broke me down," said Bonnie, "and besides I'm a sucker for her."

"You are too cute Bonnie," she said.

They kissed. Freddy slapped his forehead. Foxy walked over and slapped Freddy's back. Freddy looked at him.

"How did it go," Foxy asked, "are you two a couple now?"

"Yes we are," said Freddy, "Thank you both for your help."

"No problem captain," said Foxy.

"Any time," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica made him turn his attention onto her by kissing his chin. He looked down and kissed her back. Freddy and Foxy rolled their eyes.

"Anyways while those two are busy making out," said Foxy, "congrats Freddy."

"Thanks Foxy," said Freddy.

#

"I heard the news," said Toy Chica, "congrats Chica."

"Thanks," Chica replied, "I'm so happy now."

"Isn't it great? That's how I feel around Bonnie."

"Yeah it does," said Chica, "thank you for helping me."

"No problem," Toy Chica replied, "I always help out my friends."

The door to the kitchen opened and Mangle came in. She was smiling at them. Foxy must've told her about Freddy and Chica.

"Just heard," she said, "congrats."

"Thanks Mangle," said Chica, "can you two help me with something?"

"Sure with what," they asked at once.

"I want to make something for Freddy as a way to cerebrate us becoming a couple."

"That's sounds good."

#

Chica found Freddy on the stage. He was talking with Bonnie. She walked over toward them. She had made a cake that she knew that Freddy loved. She made a noise to get their attention. They turned to look at her.

"Hey there Chica" said Bonnie, "congrats."

"Thanks can I talk to Freddy alone?"

"Sure I'll get out of your hair."

"Actually Toy Chica is looking for you, I think she's in the game room."

"Okay I'll go there right now, later Freddy."

"Okay see you around Bonnie," said Freddy.

Bonnie walked off the stage and left the room. Freddy got down from the stage. He wondered what she wanted.

"What is it," he asked.

"I've made a cake for cerebration of us becoming a couple."

"That's sounds like a good idea."

"Good let's eat."

"I love it when you say that."

#

They finished the cake and sat there. Freddy had his arm around her shoulders. He never imagined that he would finally be with Chica. Maybe he should've listened to Bonnie and Foxy sooner. They did have girlfriends after all.

"That was delicious," he said.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, "I've did have help making it though."

"But you still put in the time for it and that's what I love about you Chica."

"I love you too Freddy."

They kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other. Now that he finally had the girl of his dreams Freddy could really feel alive.

#

Heroes 3, a six month anniversary

#

Toy Chica had been trying to come up make with the perfect gift for Bonnie. It had been six months since they became a couple. She wanted to do something for him. She sighed standing there by the stage. Mangle appeared from the hallway. She walked over to her.

"Hey Toy Chica what's up?"

"It's Bonnie and mine six months anniversary today and I don't know what to do for him."

"Oh that is a problem."

"What should I do Mangle?"

"Well, maybe you could cook something for him."

"No I want something special for him. He deserves the best gift ever."

"Well maybe we could go shopping later."

"Sounds good, let's take Chica with us. She'll know what he would like."

"Okay."

#

"Okay Bon," said Foxy, "Everything is set up."

"Thanks for the help guys," said Bonnie.

"I can't believe that it's been six months since you two got together," said Freddy.

"I know," said Bonnie, "and this has to be perfect for tonight."

"Hey B," Toy Bonnie called, "where do you want the candles?"

"Just leave them there," said Bonnie," I'll take care of them later."

"Okay."

"I know that she'll love this," said Toy Freddy, "I know I would."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

Bonnie looked up at the clock and smiled. They had all day to finish up with the plan. He turned to the other and went to help with things.

#

"What about this," Mangle asked.

She held up a guitar cleaner kit. Toy Chica shook her head. Bonnie had tons of those already. Chica looked through an aisle.

"Well, he pretty much has everything here," she said, "he never goes with making a stop here for a tune up."

"What can I do Chica?"

"Don't worry," said Chica, "we'll find something."

Toy Chica groaned and walked to the other side of the store. Mangle walked over to Chica. Chica looked at her.

"How long do we have to keep this up," Mangle asked.

"Until the guys are ready," said Chica, "besides, she's too busy looking for the perfect so that works out for us."

"Yeah."

They heard Toy Chica groan again as she looked through several aisles. She threw her arms in the air annoyed. Nothing here was good enough for her Bonnie. He deserved the best and it wasn't here. The girls looked at her.

"Next store," said Toy Chica, "there's nothing here."

"Wait you haven't check out everything yet," said Mangle.

"Nothing here is perfect for him," she replied.

#

They tried several different stores but nothing was good enough for Bonnie. Toy Chica walked down the sidewalk groaning. Chica and Mangle were whispering to each other about something but Toy Chica had other things on her mind right now. They came to the last store on the block. Toy Chica stepped inside. She saw something that caught her eye. It was a small guitar like the one his father had given him.

"That's it," she cried out, "That's perfect."

Mangle looked at the little guitar. She scratched her head. It was just a toy and Bonnie wasn't a kid. She looked at her confused.

"A toy," she asked.

"No," said Chica, "I recognize that. That's the first guitar that Bonnie gotten."

"Okay," said Mangle, "so why that?"

"His father gave it to him," said Toy Chica, "on his tenth birthday."

They had forgotten that she had entered Bonnie's mind and saw his darkest memory. Chica looked at her feeling unsure about it. She knew that Bonnie's father death was the biggest soft spot ever. Bonnie would get violent of the mention of that night.

"That's not a good idea," said Chica, "That's not the best gift for him. It maybe his first guitar but it would just open old wounds that I wouldn't want to reopen."

"Oh right," said Toy Chica, "but I really wanted to give him back a good memory."

"Maybe we could find him something else," said Chica.

#

Bonnie smelled the flower before placing into the vase. Foxy came onto the roof with a box in hand. Bonnie had decided to have a romantic dinner on the roof. He wanted everything to be perfect for this night. Foxy gently set down the box.

"That's everything bud," he said.

"Thanks bud," said Bonnie, "I hope this goes well."

"Hey it will dude. Toy Chica would love it."

"Thanks pal."

"Hey," said Freddy coming up.

"Hey Freddy what's up," Bonnie asked.

"They girls just finished shopping."

"Great could you send her up please?"

"No problem, let's go Foxy."

"Later Bon."

"Later and thanks again."

"Don't mention it," said Freddy, "just make sure to sweep her off her feet tonight."

"I plan on it."

#

Toy Chica made her way up onto the roof. Foxy had told her that Bonnie wanted to see her up there. She had no idea what was going now but she didn't' care. She wanted to spend some time with her boy. She held a bag in her hand behind her back. She finally found him a gift. She hoped he would love it.

"Bonnie," she called.

Bonnie stepped out from behind the entrance. He looked like he had cleaned up. She smiled at him. He smiled back. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed.

"How was your day with the girls," he asked.

"It was great," she said, "what's the reason you asked me up here?"

Bonnie took her hand and led her to where the table was set up. She gasped seeing the most romantic settling she had ever seen. He pulled out a chair for her. She thanked him with a kiss and sat down. He pushed her into the table before sitting down across come her.

"Did you do all this," she asked.

"Well, I had help," he replied.

"This is so romantic."

"I'm glad you think that because that was what I was going for."

She giggled. He reached down and pulled out his guitar. He held it against his body and began to play a song (You're beautiful). She sat there listening with a smile on her face. Bonnie stared into her eyes as he sang. She could feel herself blushing like crazy. Bonnie was so sweet and knew how to make her feel love.

He finished the song and smiled at her. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

#

They just finished eating and were sitting side by side in an embrace. She leaned her head against his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes.

"That was delicious," she said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it."

"Angel, there is more."

"What?"

He pulled out a beautiful necklace. She gasped cupping her hands over her beak. He put it around her neck. She looked down at it smiling.

"I made it myself," he said, "I hope you like it."

"I do," she said, "you are so good with your hands."

They kissed. She pulled out the bag that she had been hiding all night. She pulled away and handed it to him. He looked at her.

"I got you something," she said, "in honor of our six months together."

He took the bag and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a box. He opened it and pulled a watch. He hadn't worn a watch in a while since his last one broke off years ago. She looked away feeling like that wasn't the best gift to give him. He turned her head to face him. He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love it," he said, "Thank you angel."

"I'm glad you do," she said.

"Of course, it came from my angel," he said, "and I would love anything you give me."

"I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too Toy Chica."

They kissed each other again. Their arms wrapped around each other. This was the best six months anniversary ever in her mind. Bonnie could make any day a special one. She always felt this way when she was around him.

#

Heroes 4, Purple Guy appears

#

Bonnie sat there playing his guitar on the stage. Toy Chica sat there beside him listening to him play. She had her eyes closed and her arms behind her head. She was smiling too. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing a computer game. Foxy and Mangle were on the small stage enjoying each other's company. Freddy and Chica were standing in the corner kissing. BB and JJ were running around the room again while the puppet and Gold were in the back room as always. Bonnie stopped playing after a while.

He turned to his girl. He leaned against the wall beside her. He touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her. She moved closer to him. She placed her head on his chest. Bonnie placed his other arm behind his head. She looked up at him smiling. Bonnie leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

They sat there holding each other. Toy Freddy groaned as Toy Bonnie beat him. Toy Bonnie began to laugh. Toy Freddy lightly slapped him.

"Shut up TB," he said.

"It's not my fault you suck," said Toy Bonnie.

"You take that back."

"No."

Toy Freddy let out a scream but stopped when they heard the door go flying off. The others looked and saw solders pouring into the room. Chica gasped recognizing them from her childhood. Freddy stood there frozen in shock. Foxy stood up and stood in front of Mangle protectively. Bonnie and Toy Chica stood up as a figure stepped into the building.

"The purple guy," Chica cried.

"Long time no see kids," said the purple guy.

Bonnie jumped down from the stage and ran at him. The purple guy started to laugh. Solders started shooting at him. Bonnie fell back as bullets went flying. The purple guy walked toward him. He stared down at him. Bonnie growled at him.

"Well, well," he said, "Spring Bonnie's little boy, all grown up now."

"Get away from him," Toy Chica shouted swinging her arm forward.

The purple guy jumped back laughing. The puppet and Gold came out and got between them and the purple guy. Toy Chica helped Bonnie to his feet. The others stood there watching the purple guy. Gold looked at Bonnie knowing that he would want revenge.

"My, my," said the purple guy, "I thought that you wouldn't remember me but I guess I was wrong."

"You bastard," said Bonnie, "How dare you show your face around here."

"Oh what's wrong little boy," the purple guy teased, "You still hold your daddy's death over me?"

Bonnie roared out making lightening forming around his fist. He ran toward him. The purple guy moved to the side. Bonnie's fist went through the wall. The purple guy slammed his elbow into Bonnie's chin knocking him back onto the floor.

"BONNIEE!" Toy Chica cried out.

She ran to his side and helped him up again. She glared at the purple guy. Foxy and Freddy surrounded him. The purple guy laughed. Chica came at him from behind but he jumped to the side making her fall into Freddy's chest and knocking him down. Foxy screamed making fire formed around his hook and ran toward him.

The purple guy laughed and slammed his foot into Foxy's chest. He began to laugh kicking him repeatedly. Mangle cried out in horror. Foxy fell onto the floor. Gold and the puppet appeared on either side of the purple guy. He laughed and jumped into the air. He kicked them in the face sending them flying. Bonnie growled at him.

"Come at me boy," he said, "let's see how much stronger than you are against your old man."

"Bonnie don't," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie didn't listen. He ran toward him. The purple guy reached up and pulled off his arm. Bonnie let out a scream of pain. Toy Chica cried out his name. Bonnie held his arm and glared at him. The purple guy ran at him and ripped off his face. He punched his chest sending him flying back. Toy Chica ran to his side.

"Not much of a difference," said the purple guy, "your old man put up a better fight than that."

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried out, "are you okay?"

Bonnie slowly got up to his feet but fell back down onto his bottom. The purple guy just laughed. Toy Chica grabbed his arm and tried to help him up. The purple guy yawned feeling bored. Bonnie glared at him. The others got up slowly. Mangle went to Foxy's side. She helped him up to his feet. Foxy looked over at Bonnie and growled.

"I wonder," said the purple guy, "what would your father think if he was here right now and saw how weak you really are boy."

"Shut up," said Bonnie, "You'll pay for what you did all those years ago."

"You mean taking your father prisoner?"

"What are you talking about," Freddy asked, "you killed him."

"Did I," the purple guy replied, "well, exactly little boy; your daddy is actually alive and well."

"What?!"

"You heard me little boy. I didn't kill him; I just captured him. You see he has information that I need so I can't kill him until I get that information but he never gave me that said information but maybe he'll talk if I bring him his own son."

"You're lying," said Gold, "I see you kill him."

"Well you saw me just knocking him out and if you want to save dear daddy little boy then come to Fazbear Fright alone and face me one on one."

Bonnie made a fist. His father was really alive but was what this man was saying was true? Bonnie knew that he couldn't trust him. The purple guy smiled at him before walking away. Bonnie tried to call out but didn't.

"Remember little boy," said the purple guy, "it's up to you whether daddy lives or dies. It's your choice if you come or not."

He let out a laugh and walked out of the door. Bonnie tried to go after him but fell back onto his knees.

"No," said Toy Chica, "you can't stand right now."

"That bastard," said Bonnie, "he'll pay for this."

#

#

#

Heroes 5, Bonnie's decision

#

Toy Chica walked over to Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy standing on the stage talking. She couldn't get what the purple guy said out of her head. Was Bonnie's father really alive? She knew that Bonnie would act on it without thought. The puppet and Gold had fixed him up after the fight with purple guy. When he came out fully repaired she had jumped into his arms. She had cried all night feeling his pain.

"Hey boys," she said, "have you seen Bonnie? I'm worried about him."

"No sorry," said Toy Bonnie.

"Sorry," said Toy Freddy.

"He's probably on the roof."

#

She walked to the roof and saw Bonnie standing there looking out into the town. She took a deep breath before walking forward. She needed to talk to him before he did something stupid or got himself killed.

"Bonnie," she said.

He turned around excepting to see Foxy again after he had been bugging him since the whole thing with the purple guy. He saw her standing there. He looked back to the town. She walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay," she asked, "That's a stupid question to ask."

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Bonnie, if there is something bothering you, you can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"I know that's a lie. I did enter your memories remember? I know what happened that day. Bonnie please talk to me."

"It's really nothing."

She turned him around and placed her hands on his chest. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. This was painful for her to watch him suffer like this. He reached up and wiped her cheek. He knew that this was hurting her too. He placed his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes taking in his smelt.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to cause you so much pain."

"Bonnie, you're the one in pain not me."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just don't want to lose you."

He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her. He never wanted her to cry for him. He knew that she was only wanted to keep him safe. This did bother him but he didn't want it to bother her too.

"I promise," he said, "that I will come back to you."

"That's not enough," she said, "I don't want you to go."

"I have if my father really is alive then I have to."

"But what if it's a trap? I can't lose you."

"Toy Chica…."

"Promise me that you wouldn't go alone."

He took a deep breath. She looked at him. He looked down at her. He got to her level and kissed her. She kissed him back. Her tears falling down her face as they kissed. Bonnie knew that she wouldn't let him go alone. He knew that she was only worried about him. He stroked her head. He did want to go and face the purple guy but he didn't want anyone else involved. He knew that the others would go with him no matter what he said.

"I promise," he said.

"Good."

#

Bonnie leaned against the wall in his room. Toy Chica had fallen asleep in his bed. They had moved to the bedroom after a while. He heard a knock on the door. He looked to see it open and Foxy peered his head into the room.

"Hey bud," he said, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Bonnie replied.

"I doubt that," said Foxy.

He looked over to see Toy Chica sleeping on the bed. He smiled. He knew that Toy Chica was worried too. He had seen how much she loves Bonnie when they were together. She always makes him happy. Foxy looked over back at Bonnie.

"Bon," he said, "Freddy and I think that we all should go. Ya know; the four of us."

"Why?"

"Well we're a part of this as much as you are bud."

"Whatever dude."

"Hey Bon, its okay to let your feelings show, ya know. You usually keep things bottled up like this."

"Foxy what are you talking about? I've been letting my emotions show since I met Toy Chica."

"Yeah but that's just your feelings toward her though. Bon I mean you usually keep things that are bothering you locked away. Look pal, I want to help you but you got let me in bud."

"I don't need help Foxy."

"There you go again keeping us at bay. Well, if you won't let your friends in what about the woman you love? Are you going to start shutting her out too?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. He looked over a sleeping Toy Chica on his bed. Foxy stared at him. Bonnie rubbed the side of his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bon, don't push me away again, I want to help you."

"Just go."

"Fine but don't shut out Toy Chica like you do the rest of us."

He left the room. Bonnie looked over at the door and sighed. Foxy was right; he was beginning to push his friends away again. He was doing the only thing he knew how to do and that was to push them away. He walked over to the sleeping Toy Chica on his bed. He reached out and touched her cheek. She was so beautiful when she slept.

#

Bonnie woke up on the floor or where he excepted to be. He looked around to see that he was on his bed curled up to Toy Chica. He blushed. She was still asleep so he knew that it couldn't' have been her who moved him.

"You're awake," said a voice.

Bonnie looked up to see Gold standing there. He sat up on his bed. Gold had moved him from the floor to the bed. Toy Chica moved in her sleep closer to him.

"You could've just put me on the couch," said Bonnie.

"I figured that you want to wake up beside her,' said Gold.

"I take it that you're not here to talk about my love life."

"You are right about that. There is a reason why I'm here."

"And that is?"

"Follow me and I will tell you."

Bonnie followed him out of the room. They walked down the hall heading to the back room. Gold held the door open so they could go through. Bonnie waited for him to close the door. Gold turned to face him.

"Okay what's up," said Bonnie, "What's so important that you had drag me here?"

"I've always known that your father was alive," he said.

"What?! If you knew this then why didn't you say anything!"

"To protect you and the others."

"What?"

"Your father was doing some research on a powerful item that could help us save the world from Nightmare but the purple guy found out about it and wanted it for himself."

"But we defeated Nightmare two months ago."

"We only destroyed his physical form. Nightmare has a spirit form too and we can't touch him in that form."

"Okay so what is this item?"

"It's was called the crystal rod."

"The crystal rod?"

"Yes, the puppet's research was on its power but without the actual rod he only could copy some of its powers and that's the rods that are inside you and the others."

"So the lightening rod and the other rods are part of that rod's power?"

"Yes but the crystal rod could do more than just control fire, lightening, earth and wind; your father knew that it could do more than that."

"So what happened?"

"Your father had discovered the rod's location and was about to go there after your birthday but the purple guy attacked."

"The purple guy wanted the location of the rod."

"That's right; if he gets his hands on it then the world would be in danger."

"He attacked to get my father that day."

"That's right but Spring had forgotten where that location is."

"But you just said."

"He removed part of his memory chip and placed it inside of you; his own son."

"Why?"

"He did that to protect the rod from danger. I've been watching over you all so the purple guy never came looking for you."

"Why put it inside his own son?"

"Bonnie, your father loves you and believed that you could be the one to protect the rod. Your father trusts you. What better person to hide that information then with your own son."

"So, if I go alone then the purple guy could learn where the rod is?"

"That's right, Bonnie you must not go there. I will go instead; we must keep the rod from falling into the wrong hands."

'But there's one thing I don't understand here; why was he looking for it to defeat Nightmare?"

"Nightmare killed your mother."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know the whole story but I do know that your father fought to protect her but there nothing he could do save her."

Bonnie made a fist. Gold placed a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie looked up at him. Gold gave an apologetic look.

"There is something else too," he said, "your mother died protecting you her son. You should be grateful that she loves you that much to die for you. I promised your father that her sacrifice won't be in vein. That's why I can't let you go."

Gold flowed out of the room. Bonnie stood there to his thoughts. This was too much to take in. His mother was killed by Nightmare and now his father was alive and placed something inside of his head to protect the world. He understood why he did that now.

"Okay," he said, "I'll go there alone and get dad back if that means I die trying."

He walked out of the room and saw his girlfriend now awake and talking to Mangle and Foxy. Bonnie smiled at them. He had something to protect now too. Like his parents; he would make that same sacrifice as they did. His friends meant everything to him and Toy Chica was his whole world he couldn't lose her.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Heroes 6, shadow in the mind

#

Toy Chica sat there watching Mangle and Foxy kissing. She smiled at them. She looked over at Freddy and Chica; who were talking to each other. She sighed wishing that she could have Bonnie beside her right now. She hadn't bothered him since what happened a few weeks ago. She didn't want to make him feel she was crowding him.

She heard BB and JJ laughing as they played peek-a-boo with a table again. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were playing in the game room. Gold and the puppet were busy with their experiments. Toy Chica sighed again and stood up. She walked down into the hall. She stopped when she heard a sound coming from the side of her.

She looked to see that no one was there. She scratched her head confused. She struggled it off and continued to walk. She heard it again and looked behind her. There was no one standing behind her. She stared walking again when she felt something push her to the floor. She cried out and fell onto the floor. She looked up to see a shadow figure standing there looking at her. She gasped at the sight of it.

The shadow looked like a rabbit but she didn't recognize it. The shadow had glowing eyes and teeth. She thought that was creepy. She stood up and stared at it. The shadow opened its mouth and a sound came out from its mouth. She held her head trying to block out the sound. She fell onto the room again. The shadow walked over to her. She quickly go to her feet as she stared at it some more confused.

"Hello Toy Chica," it said.

"You can talk," she asked.

"Yes."

"Where did you come from?"

"From your head; I've been hiding in there for a while now."

"But why?"

"In case the purple guy appeared."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Shadow Bonnie for now."

"Okay but what do you want?"

"I've to warn you about Bonnie."

"What about Bonnie?"

"He'll do something dangerous and you must go with him."

"Wait don't tell me that he'll go to where the purple guy is alone."

"You are correct."

"I have to tell Freddy and the others."

"No."

"Huh?"

"You must go alone with him. Only you can stop him."

"Bonnie doesn't listen to me."

"That's where you're wrong. Bonnie will listen to you."

"Okay, but the others need to know this."

"They don't, not yet at least."

"Okay, so I'll go after him when does he leave?"

"I cannot tell you that but I will contact again and tell no one about this."

He vanished from view. Toy Chica scratched her head. Just what was going on here? Why was there a shadow trying to contact her? When did this happen? She didn't understand any of this. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Foxy stood there with Mangle. They waved to her and she waved back with Shadow Bonnie's voice in her head.

"What's up guys," she asked.

"We were heading for the game room," said Foxy.

"Yeah," said Mangle, "We were feeling like playing a game or two."

"Well go ahead," she said, "Don't let me stop you."

#

Toy Chica walked into the movie room. Bonnie was sitting with his guitar in hand. He was playing a song that was in his head. She took a deep breath before stepping forward into the room. Bonnie was too caught up in the music to hear her coming. She stood there waiting for him to finish the song. He sighed and set down the guitar.

"Bonnie," she said.

He spun around to see her standing there. He got to his feet. Toy Chica was about to leave feeling like he need some space when he pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her there and not letting go but that didn't matter to her anyways. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"What's up," he said.

"I should be asking you that," she replied, "what are you doing here. I thought that you would be on the roof."

"I felt like changing the scenery," he replied.

"Oh, I'll get out of your hair."

She was about to walk away but Bonnie grabbed her wrist. She looked at him. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Stay, please."

"Okay."

They sat down in a chair holding each other. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest. He stroked her head. They stayed like that for a while. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked down at her. They kissed again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Is it about your father?"

"Well something that Gold told me."

"What?"

"It's complicate."

"Oh."

She knew better than to bug him. Bonnie would talk when he was ready. She sat up and stared into his eyes. Bonnie stared back at her. She could see the love in his eyes for her in that moment. Was he trying to avoid thinking about what happened a few weeks ago? Could he be wanting to just cut that out from his mind? Toy Chica just wanted to make sure that he had all the space he needed. Maybe he needed something to keep his mind off things.

She was glad to help in any way she could. Bonnie stroked her cheek gently. Toy Chica looked away. He made her look at him and kissed her beak. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They looked each other's eyes.

"Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this for a while longer?"

"Sure, anything for you angel."

#

Toy Chica was sitting on the stage talking with Freddy when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Shadow Bonnie behind her. She gasped realizing that he wanted to talk again. She excused herself and went into the movie room where no one was at right now. She turned around to face him.

"What is it," she asked.

"The purple guy isn't the only enemy that you need to worry about," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've come to warn you that you will lose some friends and may lose your lover."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't give you more right now but just be warned that you will lose some friends."

He vanished again. Toy Chica groaned that wasn't much help. She still hadn't told anyone about Shadow Bonnie yet. She didn't know how to tell them about this. She didn't even understand it herself. If what he said was true then she would lose some friends. She couldn't manage to lose any of them.

"I wish I had more than that."

#

Toy Chica sat there bored out of her mind. There wasn't anything to do all day. The others were busy with other things and she didn't know where Bonnie was. She had been hoping that he didn't go to meet with the purple guy now. She heard BB and JJ laughing as they ran around the game room. She sighed and stood up. She walked into the kitchen to see if Chica need help. She froze when she saw Chica and Freddy kissing. She left the room to let them have some time alone together. She heard music coming from Bonnie's room.

She realized that he was in there. She was about to walk away when she ran into Toy Bonnie's chest. She fell onto the floor.

"Oops," he said, "sorry about that."

He reached down to help her up. She thanked him as she got to her feet with his help. She rubbed her head and noticed that he looked different. He was clean and had a flower on his chest. She smiled at him evilly. She had a reason to make fun of him now.

"You got a date," she teased.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Oh really with who?"

"Cindy from down the street."

"Wait, Candy's sister from Candy's burgers and fires? That Cindy?"

"Yep how do I look?"

"You actually look nice."

"Hey what do you mean by that?"

"Never mind have fun on your date TB."

"Thanks I will."

He hopped away. Toy Chica giggled. She never thought that he would get a girl. She always thought that he and Toy Freddy were a couple but of course her and Mangle would tease them about that. She decided to go tell Mangle what she learned then Bonnie's bedroom door opened. She looked to see him standing there.

"Oh hey," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"TB has a date."

"I know, I've helped him with that. I noticed that he was checking her out so I helped him."

"That was sweet of you."

"Hey anything for a friend."

She giggled. He stepped aside to let her in. She blushed. She had been in his room but she still blushed. She stepped inside. He closed the door behind her. She turned to him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed. They ended up on his couch with her in his lap.

"You comfortably," he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

She placed her head on his chest. They stayed there for a while. Bonnie looked at her face and smiled. She had closed her eyes. He felt so comfortable that he began to fall asleep. Toy Chica was already asleep though. Bonnie felt like he could stay like this forever. All his troubles and thoughts were being replaced by images of the two of them. He could imagine his life with her by his side. She was his reason for living.

He had felt like his whole world had been lightened up when she was around him. He had been living in darkness since what happened when he was ten but ever since he met Toy Chica that darkness was gone and was replaced with light. Toy Chica had made his life better. He never had been so happy before in his life than when he was with her. She gave him hope and a meaning to his life. That he didn't want to go away.

"I promise to protect you always," he whispered.

#

Shadow Bonnie stood there on the roof looking up at the sky. He had been there the whole time watching them from the shadows.

"They don't know the truth yet," he said, "but that will come to past and I only hope that they'll be ready but for now I must go back into her mind. Take care of my son Toy Chica. He'll need your love down the road from now."

#

#

#

#

#

Heroes 7, Toy Chica's vision

#

 _Toy Chica sat there holding a little child in her arms. She smiled down at the child. Bonnie walked over to them and sat down._

 _"He's so beautiful," he said._

 _"He looks like you," she replied._

 _They kissed. The child made a noise in her arms. They looked down at him. They laughed at him. Bonnie tickled the child. The child laughed and grabbed his finger._

 _"Hey that's not a toy," said Bonnie._

 _The child put the finger into his mouth. They laughed at him. Toy Chica stroked the child's head. The child looked up at them and smiled._

 _"He's so cute."_

 _"I think he's more like you."_

 _"He's definitely like you."_

 _They smiled down at the child then a sound drew their attention. An old animatronic stood there with Nightmare him. They stood there staring at the family. Bonnie leapt up only to have the old animatronic piercing his chest with a sword._

 _"BONNIE," Toy Chica cried._

 _"Toy Chica take our baby and go," he called out._

 _Nightmare reached out and grabbed his head. Toy Chica screamed as they ripped off his head. Bonnie's body fell onto the floor and Nightmare Bonnie stood there in his place. He looked at them and let out a roar._

#

Toy Chica jolted up from the couch where she was sleeping with Bonnie. She looked to see that he wasn't' there. She ran out of the room calling out for him. She almost fell down but two arms wrapped around her catching her. She looked to see Bonnie standing there. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest crying.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I had a nightmare," she said, "that you died right in front of me and our child."

He held her tight and sat down with her in his lap onto the stage. She looked up at him. He wiped her eyes and kissed her. She placed her head on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, "I promise that I would never die and leave you alone."

"I was so scared that you were really dead."

"I'm not and I'll die not without you."

They kissed. Bonnie could feel rage toward himself. He couldn't protect her from her nightmares. He wanted to take all her bad dreams and get rid of them or take them from her. He wished that he could fight off her nightmares with his bare hands to make her smile again. He placed his chin on top of her head.

#

Toy Chica sat on the stage when Mangle found her the next day. She noticed that something was bothering her. She walked over and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I had bad dream last night," Toy Chica replied.

"What about?"

"Well, it started off as a nice dream. Bonnie and I had a child…"

"AW, that is nice."

"Yeah it was a little boy and he looked just like his father but things got worse from there."

She told Mangle the rest of her dream. By the end tears were running down her face. Mangle placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her best friend.

"Don't worry;" said Mangle, "it was just a dream."

"That's just it Mangle," said Toy Chica, "what if it's not a dream but what if I saw my future with Bonnie?"

"Toy Chica, we both know that Bonnie is strong and that it would take more than that to kill him and besides he won't die so easily not when you are here waiting for him."

"Yeah maybe you're right but still it worries me with everything that has been happening lately with the purple guy and his father."

"Oh Toy Chica," said Mangle.

She pulled her into a hug. Toy Chica buried her face into her shoulder and cried. Mangle patted her back trying to calm her down. Foxy walked over and waved to Mangle. He saw that Toy Chica was shaking.

"What's the matter with her," he asked.

"She had a bad dream that scared her," said Mangle.

"Oh."

#

Bonnie saw Toy Chica crying on Mangle's shoulder. He knew that she was thinking about her dream still. He made a fist. He wanted to do something for her but what could he do? He took a deep breath. Foxy had noticed him standing there and walked over to him.

"Hey bud," he said, "you okay dude?"

"I wish I could do something to cheer up Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "But I don't' know what to do."

"Well, you could try comforting her," said Foxy.

"I did this morning but I still feel useless now.'

"Hey you guys haven't been on your first date yet."

"Well no with nothing that happened two months ago we haven't."

"Then take her out maybe that would be all she needs."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, trust me some alone just the two of you will be what the doctor ordered."

"Okay I'll give it a shot."

"Great now come on she needs you right now."

#

"Our first date," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "we never really had one. What do you say?"

She looked at him. He was serious about this. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at her. She giggled.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Great that sounds good to me."

"I'll meet at the main entrance?"

"Sure, I'll see you there in a few minutes."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too."

He took off. She thought that he was so cute. She smiled feeling much better. Maybe going on their first date would be a good idea right now. She turned around to see Shadow Bonnie standing there watching her. She jumped back holding her chest in shock.

"Don't do that," she cried, "you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he said, "I'm here to tell you that your dream wasn't a dream but a vision into the future."

"You have to tell me that now when I am about to go on a date with him."

"Sorry."

"Never mind please tell me there is a way to stop that from happening."

"There is a way."

"Really how?"

"Calm down I'll tell you. You must become stronger and don't trust an animatronic by the name of Baby. She'll be your down fall."

"Okay don't trust Baby, got it but what would she do?"

"Didn't you notice that the others weren't in your dream?"

"What?! You mean she does something to the others just leaving Bonnie and I alive with our baby?!"

"That's all I can tell you for now."

"Hey wait don't go tell me how I can stop that from happening!"

"Next time I will."

He vanished again. Toy Chica threw her arms up into the air. What was with this? Why was he even telling her about the future? Was he from the future? She sighed and walked toward the main entrance. She saw Bonnie standing there waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He was so cute.

"Hey," he said when he saw her.

"Hey," she replied.

They kissed. He held out his arm for her. She giggled and took it. They stepped out of the building. He led her down the sidewalk. They got to the park. He looked at her and smiled. They walked into the park. It was a nice day for a walk anyways. They didn't even need their scarves. Bonnie took her to the lake and sat down on a bench.

"I'm glad we're doing this," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

They kissed again. She placed her head on his shoulder. Bonnie placed his head on hers. They sat there with their eyes closed enjoying each other's presence. Bonnie perked up when he heard a car driving down a hill behind them. Toy Chica shot up and looked. A large truck was heading right for them. Bonnie picked her up into his arms and jumped out of the way. The truck broke the bench in half. Bonnie and Toy Chica stood there watching.

The truck's doors opened and the purple guy's solders came out from the vehicle. Bonnie stood in front of Toy Chica. The soldiers surrounded them.

"Bonnie the bunny," said one of the solders, "you are to come with us right now."

"Like hell I will," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie be careful," said Toy Chica.

"Don't worry angel," he replied, "I'll just end this quickly and we can get back to our date."

"Yeah."

The solders ran toward him. Bonnie made lightening formed around his body and leapt up into the air. He came crushing down like a bird diving down after its prey. A blast shot through the air as he came crushing down. He stood there in a crater as lightening shot out in every direction hitting the solders and making them to fall back. Toy Chica was safe in the crater. She looked at him impressed. He had gotten stronger since last time.

"You okay angel," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "did you get stronger?"

"Yeah," he replied, "after your dream I wanted to become stronger so that never happens to us."

He did it for her. She smiled at him. He was so sweet. The solders slowly got to their feet. Bonnie glared at them. He readied for another attack. A solder held up his gun and started shooting at them. Bonnie made a lightening shield appeared around Toy Chica's body. She looked at him to see that he had put up a shield around himself too.

"Never go at my girl," he said, "That just pisses me off big time."

He held up his hand and lightening formed around it. The lightening grew bigger in size. He ran toward them at full speed. The lightening surrounding his fist growing with each step he took. He leapt up into the air and swung his fist downwards. The lightening shot out hitting several solders' torsos. They fell onto the ground.

He punched a solder in the face. The solder cried out and his head came off like a suit's head. Toy Chica covered her eyes not wanting to watch this. Bonnie stood there and looked around to see if there were anymore. Toy Chica uncovered her eyes to see that they weren't getting up. She had to say that she was a little turned on right now.

"That looks like that's it," said Bonnie.

"Wow," she said, "You really did get stronger."

"Yeah," he replied, "I wanted to protect you and the others better, so I got stronger."

She walked over and kissed him. He returned the kiss. He was so amazing that's what she thought anyways.

"Come on," she said, "let's go tell the others about this."

"Yeah, I guess we'll have that date some other time."

"Yeah."

"That really sucks though; I was really looking forward to it."

"Yeah me too."

#

Heroes 8, Spring Bonnie

#

The purple guy stood there inside the office of Fazbear Fright. He was checking the cameras when a solder came into the room. He looked over at him.

"What is it," he asked.

"Sir, we encountered the rabbit," the solder replied.

"And?"

"He overpowered our men sir."

"WHAT?!"

"We have it on video sir."

"Show me."

The solder pulled out a tablet and handed it to him. The purple guy took it and hit play. The screen lit up showing Bonnie fighting off the solders. He smiled feeling like he was watching the best action movie ever.

"Good work," he said.

"Yes sir."

The purple guy turned and walked down the hall. He came to a room that was locked and had two guards stationed there. They nodded to him and let him inside. He stepped inside to see an animatronic that looked like it had seen better days chained up against the wall.

"Hello Spring," he said.

The animatronic looked up then looked down. The purple guy walked toward him. He held out the tablet. The animatronic didn't look at him.

"I've got footage of your boy all grown up here."

That made him look which made the purple guy smile. He pressed play and the video started. The animatronic stared at the screen.

"My son," he said, "all grown up."

"Isn't it wonderful," said the purple guy.

He pointed to Toy Chica on the screen behind Bonnie. The animatronic looked at her.

"And look he's got a little girlfriend too. If I were an animatronic then I would date her."

"You bastard," said Spring.

The purple guy laughed. Spring tried to move but the chains kept him in place. The purple guy let out a yawn. Spring let out a scream of rage. The purple guy just rubbed his head and smiled at him.

"I'll kill you," said Spring.

"Good luck with that," said the purple guy, "oh and by the way; I told your little brat that you're alive."

"What?!"

"Yeah and he's probably on his way right now as we speak."

"No."

"I feel sorry for you when that boy is nothing for scrap metal when I get what I need from him."

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Maybe I'll kidnap that girlfriend of his. That should get him here faster."

#

Spring couldn't move no matter what he did. These chains were so thick that no animatronic could get free without losing a hand or two. He kept thinking about his son in that video. He was so glad to see that his son had grown up well but he felt terrible to miss watching him growing up. The purple guy's men had tried everything to get information on the crystal rod but no luck. The purple guy began to realize that he must have hidden that information somewhere. He had searching for it.

The purple guy soon realized that his son may have it. He then turned his attention to Bonnie and the others. Spring had tried to escape several times to save his son but there was no way for him to do that in his condition.

"Bonnie, my son," he said, "please be safe."

The door opened and the purple guy stepped into the room again. He walked toward him. Spring just glared at him.

"What's with the look," the purple guy asked.

He laughed. Spring growled at him. The purple guy's men entered the room. Spring looked at them. The purple guy snapped his fingers and two solders walked over to Spring. They pulled out part of his costume.

"What are you doing," Spring asked.

"Giving your little boy proof that we have you alive."

Spring looked up and saw a camera was on him. His eyes widened. The purple guy just laughed at his face. The solders backed away. The purple guy walked toward him.

"Say hello to the boy."

"No!"

"I wonder how would he feel when we throw his girl into the mix."

"Don't you dare!"

"Go bring the girl here unharmed."

"Yes sir."

#

Spring was in the room trying to keep track of the time that ticked by. He heard voices outside his room. He didn't pay them any mind since it was only the guards outside his cell. The purple guy had gone out to who knows where.

"Please Gold," he said, "Protect them well."

He looked down at the floor. A mouse ran across the floor. He had seen this mouse several times before running around the room. He had gotten to see the mouse as his only friend in this place even though he never talked to it.

"I hope that my thoughts are reaching her in time."

He had been contacting with Toy Chica through his thoughts. He had been able to enter his son's mind but he never could enter his memories. When Toy Chica entered Bonnie's mind to save him from Nightmare Bonnie: Spring had been able to contact with her. He had seen her thoughts and he knew that she loves his son unconditionally.

He was so glad that his son found someone that loves him so much. Toy Chica was a special girl. she reminded him of his wife before she died. She was the same way about him that Toy Chica was about Bonnie. He was so glad that his son found someone like his mother to love him so much like she does.

"Please Toy Chica," he said, "Hear my thoughts. You mustn't go out alone."

He finally could feel his mind reaching her. He closed his eyes and found himself standing in the diner. Toy Chica was talking with a white fox which he knew was her best friend Mangle. The two girls giggled about something.

"Toy Chica," he called.

Toy Chica perked up and looked around to see him standing there. She excused herself from Mangle and made her way to an empty room which was her room. Bonnie had crushed on her bed after they came back from the fight.

'What's up," she asked.

"Why is he here," he asked.

Toy Chica looked over at Bonnie and smiled. Spring could see a spark in her eye as she stared at him. He realized what happened after the fight.

"No reason," she replied, "he's just tired is all."

"More like you did something," he replied.

She blushed. He smiled at her. She such a child at heart like Bonnie's mother was at times. Spring always thought that was cute. He knew that his son did too.

"Anyway," he said, "I have to warn you. Don't go outside alone."

"Why?"

"The purple guy has ordered his men to capture you to get Bonnie to come to him."

"What?!"

"You mustn't go outside by yourself."

"Okay, I understand thanks."

They heard moaning coming from the bed. They turned to see Bonnie rolling over onto his side. Toy Chica smiled at him. Spring began to feel himself being pulled back to his body. He turned to Toy Chica one last time.

"Tell no one this."

"I know."

#

Spring opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad that he reached her in time. He looked over to the security camera in the far left corner of the room. So far the purple guy and his grunts weren't any wiser. He had been contacting Toy Chica in secret. He had been using Shadow Bonnie as a way to hide his true identity.

"I hope she takes my advice," he murmured to himself.

The door opened and two guards stepped into the room. He looked up at them. They walked over to him and began to shake him down for information. The purple guy already knew that Bonnie had the information he needed but he still likes torturing him.

"Back off," Spring growled.

"What are you going to do about it," asked one of the guards, "you're chained up freak."

"Hey did we say that you could talk," said the other guard.

They began to shock him with loose wires they had found in the building. Spring held back the screams of pain. He glared at them enraged. He was going to rip off their fingers when he gets the chance. They laughed and stared at each other as they tortured him.

"Having fun," a voice asked.

The purple guy stepped into the room. The guards backed off and ran out of the room. the purple guy walked over to Spring.

"You'll have to excuse them," he said, "They're very playful at times."

"I'll kill you," said Spring.

"I welcome you to try it," said the purple guy, "I welcome it."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Heroes 9, the girls goes missing

#

Bonnie woke up in Toy Chica's bed. He looked to see her sleeping on the couch. He sat up and stretched out his arms over his head. He stood up and walked over to her. He reached down and touched her cheek. She slept soundly as he touched her. He lifted her up into his arms and placed her onto the bed. She didn't wake up once. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She moved in her sleep. Her arm shot up into the air reaching for him.

He grabbed her hand and smiled down at her. She was so beautiful when she slept. He sat down by her side staring down at her face. He stroked her cheek once more. She said his name in her sleep. He smiled and leaned against the bed pose. He held her hand while she slept. He couldn't stop watching her sleep. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he felt movement on the bed. He opened his eyes.

She was awake now and sitting up on the bed. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. She leaned forward and kissed him. He touched her cheek as he kissed her back. She placed her hands on his chest.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I slept fine."

"Good."

"Have you been awake long?"

"No, not long."

She moved closer to him. He held out his arms for her. She placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. They kissed. They heard a knock on the door. They turned to see Foxy peering into the room smiling at them.

"I was wondering why you weren't in your room," he said, "Breakfast is ready."

"We'll be right there," said Bonnie.

"Cool," Foxy replied.

He closed the door as he left. They looked back at each other. They got up and made their way to the stage room. Chica and Mangle had made breakfast and were setting the table. They sat down and started eating. The room was filled with chatting and laugher.

#

"Hey who wants to go outside," said Toy Bonnie.

"You sure that's a good idea," Toy Chica asked, "What if we get attacked?"

"We'll be out back," said Toy Bonnie.

"Don't worry angel," said Bonnie, "We'll be fine."

"Okay, I guess we could."

"Great," said Toy Freddy, "We're ready when you are Freddy."

"Let's go," said Freddy.

They all went outside. They hadn't been outside since the snow melted away. Foxy had brought out a soccer ball. He threw it at Bonnie; who caught it.

"Hey Bon," he said, "feeling up for a game?"

"I'm in," said Toy Bonnie.

"Sure pal," said Bonnie.

"Wait," said Foxy, "we'll need one more player."

"Hey Toy Freddy," Toy Bonnie called, "come play with us."

"No thanks," said Toy Freddy.

"Lazy fat pig," said Toy Bonnie.

"What did you just say," Toy Freddy called.

"You heard me," said Toy Bonnie.

"Fine I'll play if it'll shut you up."

"Okay," Bonnie said, "let's play."

"Okay," said Foxy, "I'll kick off first."

"Wait we need to pick teams," said Toy Freddy.

"I'll be with B," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey who says you get to call Bonnie," said Toy Freddy.

"I'll take Toy Freddy," said Bonnie, "TB, you'll be with Foxy."

"Sounds good with me," said Foxy.

"Sure," said Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy.

#

Toy Freddy fell onto the ground as Toy Bonnie kicked the ball into his face. Bonnie walked over to help him up.

"You okay Toy Freddy," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Toy Freddy.

"Hey boys," Freddy called, "don't get carried away there."

"We won't Freddy," Foxy called.

"I doubt that knowing you and Bonnie."

"Hey no one asked you Chica," said Foxy.

Mangle sat in the sun taking a nap. Toy Chica sat under a tree. She smiled as she watches them play. She was cheering for Bonnie's team even though Toy Freddy sucks at sports. She leaned against the tree smiling. Chica sat beside Freddy enjoying the sun. Gold and the puppet were training in case they came across the purple guy again. BB and JJ were running around the field laughing as they ran passed everyone.

The ball rolled at Toy Chica's side. She looked at the ball. Bonnie walked over to get the ball back. She had an evil smile on her face. She took the ball and hides it behind her back. Bonnie stared at her. She smiled up at him.

"Funny angel," he said, "now give it back."

"You'll have to take yourself," she replied.

Bonnie reached around behind her to get the ball. She giggled and grabbed his arm. She pulled him down onto the ground beside her. His head ended up on her chest. He looked at her. She giggled. He got the ball back but she didn't let him up.

"Hey," he said.

She kissed him. He kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Foxy walked over to them. He glanced down at them.

"Hey what's taking so long Bon," he asked, "you suck there?"

"Very funny," said Bonnie, "just take the ball."

"I take it you're done?"

"Yeah."

Foxy grabbed the ball and asked Freddy to join them. Freddy agreed to join them. Bonnie turned to his girl. She smiled at him.

"You know," he said, "if you wanted me then you could've just say so."

"I wanted to get you here," she said, "So, I hide the ball."

"You're pretty evil."

"Hey I just want my boyfriend, is that so wrong?"

"No it's not."

They kissed. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up to him. He smiled down at her. He loves it when they snuggled together. She placed her head onto his chest. He leaned against the tree looking up at the sky. This was how he wanted his life to be; just the two of them. Toy Chica ended up falling asleep in his arms. He didn't care though. He loved watching her sleep. He looked down at her smiling.

#

"Okay everyone," said Freddy," let's head back now."

Foxy walked over and picked up Mangle in his arms. Bonnie lifted Toy Chica up as he stood up. They followed the others back into the building. Chica smiled at them as they carried their girls inside. Bonnie and Foxy had a soft side when it came to their girls. Freddy and Chica were a bit surprised when they first saw it but now they were use to it.

"You could've woken them up ya know," said Toy Bonnie.

"I'm not waking up Mangle," said Foxy, "Besides, she peacefully sleeping."

Bonnie just headed to Toy Chica's room without saying a word. He set her down onto the bed. She moved toward him in her sleep. He sat down onto the bed. He grabbed her hand and stared down at her face. He smiled at her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey Bonnie," Freddy called, "could you come here."

Bonnie stood up and gave her a kiss before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him quietly. He walked down the hall into the stage room. He saw Chica, Foxy and Freddy standing there talking.

"Hey guys," he said, "What's up?"

"It's time to train," said Freddy, "We need to able to protect the others from the purple guy."

"Right," said Foxy, "let's head out into the woods."

"Got ya," said Bonnie.

"Come on," said Chica, "the sooner we train, the sooner we get stronger."

#

Toy Chica, Mangle and Chica were having a girls' day. They walked down the sidewalk. They had decided to go shopping.

"This was a good idea," said Chica, "a day just us girls."

"Yeah," said Mangle, "things can get out of hand with the boys around."

"Hey they're boys," said Toy Chica, "we can't fix them."

They giggled and made their way down the path. Toy Chica pointed out a store that got her attention. They walked inside. The clerk was standing behind the counter. He waved to them. They waved back. They went around the store checking out clothes.

"Oh this would look good on you Mangle," said Toy Chica holding up a white dress.

"You think so," Mangle asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey girls," said Chica, "look what I found."

They walked over to see what Chica had. She held up a green dress. Toy Chica took her hands and moved it up and down the material.

"This matches TB's eyes," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah but good luck trying to get him to wear it," said Mangle giggling.

"Yeah," said Chica, "I thought it would be funny just to imagine though."

Toy Chica pulled out a black dress with skulls and cross bones on it. She giggled and held it up to the other girls. They giggled at it.

"Oh boy can you imagine Foxy wearing this," she asked.

"Good luck trying to get it on him," said Chica, "he'll just tear it up."

"Yeah you're right," said Mangle.

Toy Chica smiled and put the dress back. Toy Chica kept looking through the rack. Mangle pulled out a hat that looked like Freddy and Toy Freddy's hats. Toy Chica smiled at her. Chica giggled pulling out a pink version of the hat.

"We could get Toy Freddy to wear it," said Toy Chica, "all we need to do is to remove his hat and on put that one on him while he sleeps."

"Yeah, he's a pretty sound sleeper," said Mangle.

Chica giggled. She found a hat with rabbit ears on it. Toy Chica put it on her head and turned to them. They all laughed as she walked around with it on her head. She took it off laughing too. They went around the rest of the store just pulling out outfit they were talking about making the boys wear. Mangle found a pink pirate hat and put it on her head. Toy Chica and Chica smiled at her.

"I'm getting this," said Mangle.

"Foxy would think that's cute on you," said Chica.

"Yep," said Toy Chica.

They walked over to the counter. The clerk was putting some items back the shelves. He called out saying that he'll be there soon. They waited for him. He came back and checked them out. Mangle paid for the hat.

"Did you find everything okay," the clerk asked.

"Yeah," said Mangle, "thank you."

"Okay good," said the clerk.

They headed toward the door. Toy Chica felt something strange. She turned around to see Shadow Bonnie standing there. He was saying something but she didn't get a chance to hear it. The windows broke and smoke grenades went off into the store. Toy Chica covered her mouth realizing that it wasn't just smoke.

Mangle and Chica fell onto the floor. Toy Chica called out to them. The doors opened and men wearing mask came into the store. The clerk had passed out behind the counter. Toy Chica recognized the men as the purple guy's grunts. She felt herself falling onto the floor. The men walked in holding their guns out.

"It's clear," said one.

Toy Chica looked up as a figure stepped into the store. She saw the purple guy standing there. He had a mask on too. He grinned down at them.

"Hello Toy Chica," he said, "long time no see."

Toy Chica's eyes slowly began to close. She heard the men shouting to each other. The purple guys stood over her.

"Gather them up," he said, "let's take them back to headquarters."

"Yes sir."

Toy Chica felt herself being lifted up into the air. She could hear solders shouting orders back at each other. She could hear Shadow Bonnie's voice in her head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should've gotten here sooner."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

Heroes 10, Fazbear Fright

#

Toy Chica woke up in a small room. She saw Chica and Mangle still out in the room too. She jumped up to her feet and ran to them.

"Wake up," she cried.

They woke up. Mangle looked around the room while Chica held her head. Toy Chica sighed with relief when she realized that they were fine.

"Where are we," Mangle asked.

"I don't know," said Chica.

"Chica what happened to you," Toy Chica cried.

Chica looked down to see that her hands were gone. She gasped and looked down sadly. Mangle looked around the room.

"Just what is this place," she asked.

"I think this is Fazbear Fright," said Toy Chica, "remember, the purple guy mentioned it."

"I'm glad you remembered," said a voice.

They turned around to see the purple guy walking into the room. He smiles at them. They got ready for a fight. The purple guy just kept smiling.

"Where are we," Chica asked.

"Welcome to Fazbear Fright," said the purple guy.

"Why are we here," Toy Chica asked.

"To lure your friends here of course."

"They don't know what happened to us," said Mangle.

"Oh don't worry; I've made sure that they're aware that we have you fine ladies."

"You won't get away with this," Chica growled.

"That's what you think. You see, I've already thought of everything so you can't escape this place and I'll make sure that the boys can come inside but you can't get out."

Toy Chica made a fist. She could see Shadow Bonnie in the corner behind the purple guy. He just stood there. He held his finger to his mouth. She nodded.

"I hope you ladies enjoy your stay here," said the purple guy, "now if you'll excuse me; I've got other things to take care of."

He left the room. Chica looked down at her arms again. Mangle slowly got to her feet. Toy Chica punched the wall.

"What now," Toy Chica asked.

"We got to get out of here," said Chica.

"But how, you heard the purple guy," said Mangle.

"We may not be able to get out by the traditional means,' said Chica, "but I do have the earth rod inside of me."

"Wait what are you planning?"

"I can make a large hole into the earth to get us out of here."

"Wait, what about your hands," said Toy Chica, "we got to find them first."

"Right," said Chica.

"Toy Chica," said a voice.

She looked over her shoulder at Shadow Bonnie. He was gesturing for her to follow him. She looked at the other girls.

"I think I may know a way out of here," she said.

"How," they asked.

"Just follow me."

#

Toy Chica led the way making her eyes on Shadow Bonnie ahead of them. They came to a small room with a guard sleeping in a chair just outside the door. Shadow Bonnie stopped before going any further. The girls looked at each other. Chica went over and stood over the guard. The guard opened his eyes only to get knocked out by Chica's foot.

Shadow Bonnie faded through the door. Toy Chica pushed the door open. She saw that it was a room where they kept extra parts. She saw Chica's hands lying on the table. She picked them up and smiled.

"Chica, I've got your hands," she called.

Chica and Mangle came into the room. Toy Chica and Mangle did their best to restore Chica's hands. Chica moved her hands to make sure that they worked right. It was a good thing that Bonnie taught Toy Chica how to make simple repairs.

"Thanks girls," said Chica.

"Remind to thank Bonnie for the lessons when we get out of here," said Toy Chica.

"Seriously Toy Chica," said Mangle, "You're thinking about that now."

"Hey didn't it like that Mangle."

"Hey stop fighting you two," said Chica, "We need to find a way out."

They headed to the doorway and stepped out of the room. They peered around the corner but didn't see any guards. Toy Chica saw Shadow Bonnie standing outside of the room. He nodded at them before he started walking again. She walked after him with the others behind her. He came to a wall and faded into thin air. Toy Chica came to a halt.

Mangle let out a gasp when she peered through a window. Toy Chica looked inside to see an old animatronic chained up in the room. Chica gasped and fell back hitting the wall.

"That's Spring Bonnie," she cried out, "he really is alive!"

"Spring Bonnie," Mangle asked.

"Bonnie's father," Chica replied.

Toy Chica's body went numb. That animatronic in the room was Bonnie's father. They decided to get him out. They walked down the wall under they came to the door with two guards standing on either side of the door.

"Now what," Mangle asked.

"Stay hidden Mangle," said Chica, "Toy Chica, use your lightening on one of them and I'll take the other."

Toy Chica nodded. Mangle hide around the corner. Chica and Toy Chica jumped the guards using lightening and earth to knock them out. Chica grabbed the keys from one of the guards' belts and unlocked the door. Toy Chica gestured for Mangle to come out. Mangle popped out from the corner. Chica opened the door and they stepped inside. Chica called out to the animatronic. The animatronic looked up.

"Who's there," he called.

"Mr. Spring," said Chica, "It's me Chica."

"Chica," he replied.

"Yes sir," she replied, "we'll get you out of here."

She unlocked the chains. Spring fell onto his hands and knees. Chica helped him up to his feet. He couldn't walk since he had been chained up for so long.

"What are you doing here," he asked, "where is Gold?"

"I'll tell you that later," she said.

"Is Bonnie safe?"

"Yes."

"Good."

#

They found a safe place to hide. Spring leaned against the wall. Mangle and Chica were checking to see if the close was clear. Toy Chica stood there looking at him. Spring looked up at her. She just stood there watching him.

"You want to ask, don't you," he said.

"You're Shadow Bonnie aren't you," she said.

"That's right."

"But why me?"

"Because, you are close to my son."

She walked over and sat down beside him. He looked over at her. Toy Chica leaned her head against the wall. Spring looked down at his feet.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a while now but I've never excepted this to happen."

"I know."

"I should've been more careful. It's because of me that Mangle and Chica are even here."

"Don't blame yourself things like this happen."

"Yeah but now they're suck here."

"I'm sure that the purple guy would still have taken anyone that you were with."

"I couldn't hear you when they attacked us at the store."

"I know, sometimes the connection isn't that strong."

Chica and Mangle came back into the room. Toy Chica looked up at them. Chica let out a sigh. Mangle sat down beside Toy Chica.

"There are too many guards out there," said Chica, "even with our powers; we can't get through them all especially since Mr. Spring can't walk on his own."

"Just leave me here," said Spring, "I'll only slow you down."

"No way," said Toy Chica, "we're getting you out of here."

"That's right," said Mangle, "I'm sure that Bonnie would be happy to see you again."

"You're too kind."

"Well, it looks like the guys would have to rescue us," said Chica, "I don't see how we're going to get through them all at once."

"Yeah you're right."

"There you are," said a voice.

The purple guy entered the room. Toy Chica jumped to her feet and made lightening formed around her fist. Chica made earth form around her fist. Mangle stood in front of Spring trying to protect him. The purple guy just smiled.

"I see, you found our other guest girls," he said, "How does it feel Spring? To be reunited with one of the children that you helped raised?"

"Shut up," Spring growled.

"You really should watch your temper."

A solder appeared in the doorway with a large gun in hand. The purple guy snapped his fingers. The solder aimed the gun at Spring's head.

"I have no use for you anymore Spring," said the purple guy, "now that I have the girls; I don't need a panic animatronic like yourself. Shoot him."

"Yes sir."

The solder pulled the trigger. Toy Chica and Chica charged at him but the bullets shoot through the air passed them. Toy Chica bashed her fist into the solder's arm sending lightening up his body. The solder cried out in pain and fell back.

"NO!"

She heard Spring cry out. She spun around to see Mangle on the floor with her body destroyed and only her head was left.

"MANGLE!"

Chica gasped in horror. The purple guy laughed. Toy Chica ran to her friend's side. She got to her knees and held Mangle's head in her hands.

"Mangle, what happened," she cried.

Mangle was out cold. Tears fell down her face. She cried out her name again. Chica growled and turned to the purple guy. The purple guy smirked at her. Chica charged at him with her fist into the air. The purple guy moved to the side and she fell onto the floor.

"She tried to save me," said Spring, "I'm sorry."

"Mangle, wake up," said Toy Chica, "you got to wake up please. Foxy is waiting for you. Mangle please I can't lose my best friend."

Mangle's head began to move. She opened her eyes and looked up at her. Toy Chica hugged her with tears rolling down her face feeling relief in knowing that she was alright.

"Spring, are you okay," Mangle asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you Mangle," said spring.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," said Toy Chica, "I was so afraid that I lost you."

"I'm fine Toy Chica," said Mangle, "I'm going anywhere."

Chica looked up and saw the purple guy standing over her. He held up an axe and started chopping away at her body Chica cried in pain. Toy Chica got up and knocked the purple guy to the floor. Chica was now a withered animatronic now.

"How dare you hurt my friends," Toy Chica cried, "I'll kill you."

#

#

#

#

#

Heroes 11, save the girls

#

Bonnie walked down the hall and into the stage room. He looked up at the clock. The girls should be back by now. He hadn't seen them anywhere. He knew that they went out for a girls' day today. He had planned a special surprise for his girlfriend while they were out. He was beginning to worry though. Freddy was standing on the stage asleep while Foxy was arm wrestling with Toy Bonnie. Bonnie sighed and walked to the main entrance.

He decided to go find them when he saw a package on the door step. He picked it up and opened it. Inside the package was a tablet that had a recording on it and a picture. He pulled out the picture and his eyes widened with horror. He ran into the stage room.

"Freddy," he cried out, "The girls are in trouble!"

Freddy jerked awake as Foxy leapt onto his feet. They came running toward him. Bonnie held up the picture; it was a picture of the girls lying in a room with some parts missing. Freddy and Foxy stood there in horror.

"What happened to them," said Foxy, "who did this!"

"There's a tablet," said Bonnie, "I think it may explain what's going on."

Bonnie pulled out the tablet. The others came over. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at each other in horror. Bonnie pulled up the recording and hit play. The purple guy's face appeared on the screen. Foxy growled when he saw him.

"Hello boys," said the purple guy, "I've got your girls here. If you want them back then come to Fazbear Fright. I'll be waiting for you."

An image of the girls injured appeared on the screen. Bonnie squeezed the tablet tightly to the point where he could've broken it in two. Freddy pulled away holding his head. Foxy bashed his fist against the wall.

"That bastard will pay for hurting my Mangle," Foxy swore.

"We'll save them," said Freddy, "Toy Freddy and TB go get Gold and the puppet."

"Hold on angel," said Bonnie, "I'm coming for you."

#

They arrived at Fazbear Fright. Bonnie and Foxy held guns in their hands. Freddy walked between them with a sword over his shoulder. The others appeared carrying weapons in hand. Freddy turned to them. Bonnie was wanting to run in there but Freddy held out his arm stopping him. Bonnie swore under his breath.

"We don't know what's in there," said Freddy, "We'll separate into pairs. Foxy and Bonnie will be on one team. The puppet and Gold will be on other, Toy Freddy; you're with me and TB with be with BB and JJ."

They all nodded. Freddy and Toy Freddy led the way inside. Bonnie and Foxy held their guns up ready to shot if they needed to. They went in different directions. Bonnie and Foxy went straight. Foxy and Bonnie peered into several rooms looking for any sign of the enemy. Bonnie swore under his breath. Foxy stopped at a door that was closed.

"Hey Bon," he said, "Look through the window over there."

"Right," said Bonnie.

Bonnie peered through the window. He saw the girls lying there. He quickly ran to the door and bashed into it. Foxy looked at him confused.

"Bon, what are you doing," he asked.

"The girls are in there," Bonnie replied.

Foxy joined him in bashing into the door. The door fell to the floor. They ran into the room. Foxy ran to Mangle's side.

"Mangle," he cried, "wake up princess."

"Foxy, Bonnie," a voice called.

They turned to see Chica sitting wide awake. They walked over to her. She smiled at them. She was so happy to see them here.

"Chica what happened," Bonnie asked.

"Purple guy," she replied.

"I'll kill him," said Bonnie.

"No," said Chica, "he is too strong. We need a plan."

"I'll contact the others," said Foxy, "you keep the girls safe Bon."

Foxy pulled out his radio and went to contact Freddy and the others. Chica tried to get up but fell onto the floor.

"What's wrong," Bonnie asked.

"I'm too weak to stand."

"Stay put, I'll wake up the others."

Bonnie walked over to Mangle. He lightly shook her. Mangle's eyes blinked. She looked up to see him standing there over her.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Are you okay Mangle," Bonnie asked.

"I think so," she said, "Where is Spring?"

"What?!"

"Bonnie," said Chica, "your father is alive. We tried to save him but the purple guy must've recaptured him."

"We'll worry about my father later," said Bonnie, "Right now stay put."

Bonnie walked over to Toy Chica. He gently touched her shoulder. He could see that her head was gone and parts of her body were missing too. He could pain in his chest. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He leaned forward and kissed her. She moved and slowly opened her eyes. She saw him standing there over her.

"Bonnie," she said.

She touched her head but she saw her hand was only an endoskeleton now. She looked down sadly. Bonnie held her shoulder. She didn't look up at him.

"Are you okay angel," he asked, "how do you feel?"

"I feel weak," she said.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here."

Foxy came back into the room shooting his gun at some solders. Bonnie got up to his feet and helped him. The solders fell onto the floor as the bullets went flying into the air. Foxy quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Damn it," he said, "There's a lot of them out there."

"The purple guy knows we're here," said Bonnie.

"Foxy," Mangle called.

Foxy turned to Mangle. He went over to her. He got down onto his knees and kissed her. She kissed him back. Bonnie leaned against the door trying to hold back the enemy. Foxy wrapped his arms around Mangle.

"My princess," he said, "I promise that the purple guy will pay for this."

"Hey Foxy help me here," Bonnie called, "I can't keep them back by myself."

Foxy got up and helped Bonnie hold the door closed. Toy Chica looked over at the boys. She knew that they would have come to save them. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Foxy looked up to see a security camera in the corner. He swore under his breath. Bonnie heard Freddy and the others from the side of the door. He could hear them fighting the solders. He and Foxy looked at each other and nodded.

"Foxy, Bonnie," Freddy called, "open the door."

They opened the door. Freddy was the first to come inside. He saw Chica and ran to her. Chica hugged him and kissed him. Freddy hugged and kissed her back. The others came into the room. The puppet flowed over to the girls. Gold closed the door behind him.

"Are the girls okay," Toy Bonnie asked.

The puppet took a deep breath. Bonnie stared at him. The puppet turned to the boys. Freddy had a bad feeling about this look on his face.

"Mangle and Chica will be fine," said the puppet.

"What about Toy Chica," Bonnie asked, "will she be okay?"

"No," said the puppet, "she is dying."

They all gasped. Toy Chica looked down sadly. Bonnie growled as he made a fist. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him. Gold took a deep breath. Bonnie looked up at them.

"Isn't there anyway to save her," he asked.

"No," said Gold, "she'll die before this whole thing is over."

"No," Bonnie growled.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

He looked at her. She touched his face. He touched her hand and closed his eyes. She kissed him on the cheek. She knew this was hard for him. She didn't want to die either. She wanted to be with him forever.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," said the puppet.

"There has to be a way," said Bonnie, "I'll find it even if I have to end the purple guy myself. I won't let him get away with this."

"Bon," said Foxy.

Bonnie stood up and made a fist. He was about to head to the door but Freddy stopped him. Bonnie glared at him. Freddy just stared back.

"I know that you're upset Bonnie," he said, "but think before you act."

"Out of my way Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie just think for a minute here."

"I said get out of my way!"

He punched Freddy in the face. Freddy fell onto the floor. Foxy and Chica gasped. Bonnie never hit Freddy before. Foxy and Chica went to Freddy's side. Toy Chica called out Bonnie's name. Foxy and Chica helped Freddy up to his feet. Bonnie opened the door. Freddy looked at him. His eye was almost hanging of it socket.

"Bonnie think for a minute," said Freddy, "if you walk out of that door then we can't help you."

"Don't help me then," said Bonnie, "I'll kill the purple guy myself."

"Bonnie don't," Toy Chica cried.

Bonnie opened the door and stepped out. He closed the door behind him. Tears ran down her face. The puppet fixed Freddy's eye. Foxy looked at the door.

"Freddy," he said.

"We can't help him Foxy," said Freddy, "he won't listen."

"Bonnie," Toy Chica whispered.

#

#

#

#

#

Heroes 12, father and son

#

Bonnie walked down the hall making a fist. He had to find a way to save Toy Chica. He walked down the hall shooting down solders that came at him. He came to a room. He kicked the door down. He peered inside. He saw a figure in the corner of the room. He flipped on the lights. His eyes widened as he saw his father sitting there chained up.

"Dad," he called.

Spring looked up and saw him standing there. Bonnie fell onto his knees. First his girl was dying and now he found his father here. Chica was right that he wasn't dead.

"Bonnie," said Spring, "is that you? You've grown up well."

"Yeah it's me dad."

"I can't believe it. I'm actually seeing my son after all this years. I've met your girlfriend and she is just like your mother. I'm proud of you boy."

"Don't be, Toy Chica is dying and I can't save her."

"There is a way to save her."

"There is?"

"Yes but you have to get me out of here first."

Bonnie walked over and shot the chains off his father. He helped Spring up to his feet. Spring walked over to a box in the corner. He pulled out a Toy Chica head.

"This is a spare suit for her," he said, "If you use this to fix her then she'll be saved."

"Wait why would they just leave it here with you?"

"It was here when they threw me in here son."

"Okay, let's go save her."

#

"Spring," Freddy called out.

Bonnie and Spring came to where the others were with the box in hand. Gold and the puppet looked at each other.

"Hello Freddy, Foxy," said Spring, "How have you been."

"Where were you," Chica asked.

"They took me to a different room but never mind that. We got a girl to save."

Spring handed the puppet to box. The puppet looked down at the box and nodded. He flowed into the room with Gold right behind him.

"We will fix her," he said, "wait here."

Bonnie leaned against the wall. Spring walked over to him. Bonnie looked up at him. Spring rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I tried many times to get back to you but I couldn't."

"Its fine," Bonnie replied, "I actually thought that you were dead all this time."

"I guess that works. Bonnie, I'm sorry for getting you involved in this."

"Hey it's fine dad and besides, I've been through worst."

"I know that, you are my son after all."

"Heh, can you tell me something."

"Sure what?"

"Why did you put that part of your memory chip inside of me?"

"Your mother."

"Huh?"

"The crystal rod was created by your mother years ago."

"Mom created the rod?"

"That's right; your mother has abilities to create powerful items. She created the rod for one procession."

"What's that?"

"She did it for you. When you were just a newborn Nightmare appeared and tried to take you away. Your mother created the rod to protect you but when Nightmare learned that it could end him for good he killed your mother."

"If mom created it to protect me then where is it?"

"Your mother knew that others would learn of the rod's power and would want it for themselves; so she hide it away but never told me when she died where it was."

"You were trying to find it."

"I wanted to keep safe until you were old enough to use it to protect yourself. I found its location but the purple guy appeared and captured me. I took that part of my memory chip and placed it inside of you. There is a reason why it's called the crystal rod."

"Why that's?"

"When anyone other than your mother touches it they become a crystal themselves. I figured since you were her son then you could touch it without crystallizing."

Bonnie made a fist. Spring took a deep breath. His mother had made it for him. The puppet created the four rods to help protect the toys and it all went back to his mother. He looked at his father. Spring turned away.

"Does Gold and the puppet know about this?"

"No," he replied, "I've never told them about this. They don't know about the crystallization or that your mother created it."

Spring turned to him. He leaned forward and whispered in his son's ear. Bonnie looked at him. Spring nodded to him.

"Promise me that would you do that for me."

"Alright, I will," said Bonnie.

They heard the door opened and Toy Chica stepped out. She looked good as new. Bonnie ran over and picked her up into his arms. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back. Spring just smiled at them.

#

They had found the office. Bonnie and Foxy took care of the guards in the office. Bonnie stood there look at the cameras. He could see the purple guy walking around with solders behind him. Toy Chica walked into the room. Spring was leaning against the wall looking at the camera over his son's shoulder. Toy Chica smiled at Bonnie.

Hey guys," said Toy Chica.

"Hello Toy Chica," said Spring.

"Hey angel," said Bonnie.

She walked over and put her arms around Bonnie. He smiled and turned to face her. They kissed and Spring just smiled. Toy Chica walked away leaving them to talk, she only wanted a kiss from him. Bonnie turned to his father.

"She reminds of your mother," he said, "she would be proud of you."

"I guess," said Bonnie.

He turned his head to the screen. Freddy and Foxy were walking around fighting off solders trying to reclaim the office.

"I'm proud of all of you," said Spring, "you all grown up so well."

"Dad," said Bonnie, "what you asked me would mean that I might have to…."

"I know," said Spring.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to but your mother wanted you to be the one for it."

"What would my friends say and what would Toy Chica think of it. They may not forgive me right away."

"Sometimes we must make difficult choices to help others."

"I know."

"I know that you'll make the right choice."

"How sweet," said a voice.

They looked up to see the purple guy standing there. His men were behind him holding Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie captive. Bonnie jumped to his feet.

"Let them go," Bonnie shouted.

"How did you get through," Spring asked.

"I've been here long enough to know how to get around this," said the purple guy, "now Bonnie, if you want your friends to live then give up the memory chip."

Bonnie made a fist. Spring touched his shoulder. Bonnie looked at him. Spring shook his head at him. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were trying to get free. The purple guy frowned at them. He was hoping for Bonnie to come with him.

"Fine you leave me no choice, bring her in here," he called.

A guard came in holding Toy Chica. Bonnie's eyes widened. Toy Chica was trying to get free. Bonnie made a fist. The purple guy was using his heart against him. He growled at him. Spring called his name. Bonnie looked at the purple guy.

"Let them go," he barked, "if you want someone then take me."

"Bonnie, no," Toy Chica cried.

"Good boy," said the purple guy.

"Bonnie, you can't," said Spring.

"Mom sacrificed herself to save me and now it's time I sacrifice myself for the woman I love."

"This won't be what she wanted for you."

"Bonnie don't do it," Toy Freddy cried.

"Don't give in B," Toy Bonnie shouted.

Bonnie walked toward them. The solder let Toy Chica go. She ran to him. She grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

"Bonnie, please you can't go with them," she said.

"I have to," he replied.

"No, you don't."

He kissed her. She stood there quiet. Spring made a fist. They pulled away. Bonnie stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"I love you."

He walked over to them. The other solders let go of Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. Bonnie walked past them. They called out to him but he didn't stop. Spring let out a cry. He leapt up into the air and landed between the army and his son. He grabbed Bonnie's arm and threw into Toy Chica's arms. Bonnie looked up at him.

"Dad what are you doing," he cried.

"What a father is supposed to do," said Spring, "that's protecting his child. Toy Chica please take care of my son for me."

"Dad no!"

"Spring please don't do this," said Toy Chica.

The purple guy growled at him. Spring charged toward them. Bonnie called out for his father. The others came running to see Spring charging the army. The purple guy backed up as he came toward them. Spring bashed his fist into each and every solder that got in his way. The purple guy ordered them to shot him.

The solders began to shot but Spring kept walking through them. He had bullets holes in his body but that didn't stop him. He kept walking until he reached the purple guy. The purple guy held up a knife. Spring ran into the knife. Bonnie's eyes widened. Spring fell onto the floor with oil flowing out of his body.

"DAD!"

Toy Chica gasped as he fell onto the floor. Gold charged at the purple guy with the puppet right behind him. They knocked the purple guy down before he could stab Spring again. Bonnie ran toward his father. He got to his father's side and downed to his knees. Spring looked up at him and reached up his hand.

"Remember your promise," he said, "once you defeat the purple guy please keep it."

"I will," said Bonnie.

Spring closed his eyes. Toy Chica ran to Bonnie's side. Freddy walked over and touched Spring's wrist. He looked down sadly. Bonnie didn't need to ask to know that his father was dead already. Toy Chica hugged him as tears fell down his face.

"You will never get away with this," Bonnie roared.

Foxy quickly pulled Toy Chica away. A blast of lightening shot into the air. Bonnie stood up with lightening around his body. He glared at the purple guy.

"I'll kill you!"

#

#

#

#

#

#

Heroes 13, Springtrap appears

#

The purple guys shielded his eyes from the bright light coming from the boy's rage. He looked at the boy standing in front of him. The others stood there as Bonnie took a step toward him. Bonnie screamed and zoomed through the air. He came down knocking several solders down onto the floor. The purple guy ran toward Springs's body. Bonnie ran toward him.

The purple guy reached Spring's body. He climbed into the body. Bonnie froze and stood there. The others walked toward the purple guy.

"You wouldn't hurt me now," he said, "that I look like daddy."

'You bastard," said Bonnie.

"Get out of his body," Gold shouted.

"Never," said the purple guy.

He ran toward them and knocked Foxy, Freddy and Chica onto the floor. The puppet and mangle went at him but the purple guy just sent them flying back. BB tried to run but the purple guy clashed into his little body. He began to let out a laugh.

"whose next," he shouted, "I'll take you all on."

"Bonnie take the others and get out of here," said Gold, "I'll deal with him."

"No Gold," said Bonnie," That's my father's body and I'm the one who should finish him off."

"Don't argue with you."

"Bonnie, come on let's go," said Toy Chica, "he's too powerful now."

"I'm not going to let him get away with what he has done to my father and my friends. I'll end him myself."

Lightening shot through his body. He ran toward the purple guy. The purple guy just laughed and charged at him. Bonnie slammed into his body. Lightening shot through the purple guy's body. He cried out as the spring locks in the suit began to react to the lightening. Bonnie stood there watching as blood came out from the suit.

"What's going on," Toy Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," said Gold, "but I think that the suit is killing him."

The purple guy cried out. Lightening began to grow larger and larger. Bonnie couldn't control it. He ran toward the others and shielded them for the blast. The purple guy let out a scream as the suit began to killing him.

#

The purple guy woke up and found himself still in the suit. He reached up to remove the head. He sat there rubbing his head. He realized that he wasn't feeling fresh. He looked into a window to see the face of a dead man staring back at him. He looked down at his hands. He knew that he died but yet here he was alive.

He looked over to see the animatronics lying on the floor. He stood up and walked over to the wall. He smiled thinking that he had won. He walked over to Bonnie's body. He reached down for his head. He kept smirking as he went to rip off his face.

"Sir," a voice cried.

He turned to see his men standing there. He growled at them. They stared at him worried. The purple guy walked over to them.

"What," he said.

"We thought that blast killed you."

"I'm not dead you idiots but I have become one with this suit though."

"Sir?"

"Take the animatronics to the back room."

"Yes sir, purple guy sir."

"I'm no longer the purple guy," he said, "I am Springtrap now."

#

To be continued,


End file.
